Country Farm to Rest Prologue
by KDDT
Summary: On one fateful day while walking home from school a seemingly normal boy gets transported to Equestria where he meets talking ponies, through various events and with the help of his pony friends they will try to find a way back to his world.


**Country Farm to Rest**

 **Prologue**

When the clock struck 2:30 PM on June 5 the Friday before Summer break I rushed out of school and ran towards my house to get the surfboard out for some fun in the water.

At 3:10 PM I went out the front door and started walking towards the beach which is about nine blocks from where I lived, then without warning a portal opened up in front of me and started pulling me in, I grabbed onto a stop sign hoping it would hold me but the pull was too strong, last thing my mind could remember was swirling bands of different colours with stars shooting past my head they look so nice that I started to drift into a very deep sleep not knowing if I would wake up.

Next thing I remember was laying flat on something cold with lights flashing above my head at crazy speeds then a female voice that spoke in a thick southern accent said,

"Now don't you worry there sugarcube you're goin' to be okay."

I could not see her very well since my vision was rather blurry for some odd reason then a male voice said,

"I am sorry but we need to prepare for surgery."

then realized I was in a Hospital and then I drifted back to sleep.

"No wait whaa!"

I yelled while waking from a terrible nightmare realizing I was on a bed in a small room, then I looked around the whole room and there in the corner was my hold up surfboard and backpack,

"Oh good I thought my stuff was stolen for a second there."

but then I thought,

"Do Dad and Mom know I am here in this Hospital."

then a few seconds later the door knob began to turn and what come through that door was something I never thought was possible,

"Good morning there lad good thing we rushed you over here or it would have been too late."

said the light brown male unicorn pony with yellow mane and white lab coat, I stayed calm without showing any fear after that, then the Doctor said,

"If you do not mind me asking lad what is your name."

I answered him saying,

"My name is Douglas Gavin MacDonald."

the Doctor with a raised eye brow said,

"I see a very interesting name."

as he wrote on his notepad, then the door opened,

"Say Doc is he doin' alright."

said the female pony wearing a stetson, then with a light hearted reply he answered back,

"Oh Miss Apple you will be pleased to know that Mister MacDonald is all better with no serious injuries and is in such good health that he can leave the hospital today."

"Thank my lucky stars Doc I thought he would be a goner for sure."

she said with a sigh of relief then and looked over at me and said,

"Opps sorry where are my manners my name is Applejack Apple please to meet ya Gavin."

I was surprised I had never seen her before yet she knew my name then I said to her,

"Wait how do you know my name."

"I uh… I heard through the door."

she said with a bright red blush coming over her face.

Then as if a light bulb come on over her head Applejack said,

"By gummit I just realized with yer bein' from another world and all you will need a place to stay."

I then said with a sad droopy look on my face,

"Oh yes… a place to stay."

Applejack's ears flopped down as if she was sad and then said,

"Oh sorry there Douglas it must be sad to be away from yer kin folk."

I replied back to her,

"Yes it is."

then with a much lighter tone of voice Applejack said,

"Well for the time being until we can find a way to bring you back to your world you can stay with me and family at our farm, it ain't far just a half mile out of town."

then with a gleam in my eye I said,

"Really you will let me stay with you?"

Applejack then replied back to me with a hearty tone,

"Sure we Apples are always willing to help anypony who needs..."

I suddenly leaped out of my bed and hugged Applejack for about 10 seconds then when we pulled apart I said to her,

"Thank you Applejack I was beginning to worry if I would have a place to stay in this world."

with a dumbfounded voice Applejack said,

"Uh…. yay sure no problem Gavin anything for a friend."

I then noticed her face turning red again but decided not to say anything about it so as to not embarrass her further, I then turned to the Doctor and said,

"Say Doc would it be alright if I left now?"

the Doctor replied back to me saying,

"Sure you can lad I do not see why you could not, I will give you time to get ready."

Applejack and the Doctor walked out of the room so as to give me some privacy then I walked over to my backpack to check the contents and then said,

"Good thing I packed an extra set of clothes it sure would be weird to be walking around in this world with just my water shoes, swimming trunks and white beater on."

with much haste I put on my clothes and shoes then looked myself over in the mirror to see if everything was in order and said to myself,

"Yes everything is in tip top shape but gosh I really do look like that one actor guy, guess watching that show really left an impression on me."

Closing the door behind me with my surfboard and backpack in hand I walk down to the reception desk

where the Doctor and Applejack were talking he then turned and when he saw me he said,

"Ah I see that you are ready to go now lad?"

then with a spring in my step I said,

"Yes I am Doctor."

he then gave me a release form to sign, then I handed it back to the Doctor after signing it he then said,

"And now I will need your signature as well Miss Apple since young Gavin here will be released into your care."

Applejack then replied,

"Sure thing Doc."

I was amazed to see that Applejack was able to hold a pen in place since she had no fingers, after that she handed the paper and pen back to the Doctor and said,

"Here you go Doc."

after receiving the paperwork back he said,

"Alrighty then looks like everything is in order now Mister MacDonald."

I then said to him,

"Thank you for everything you have done for me Doc to be honest I was rather afraid when I first saw you and Applejack since I have never seen talking ponies before in my life but now I feel elated to have a new friend in this world."

then with a shy look Applejack said,

"Ah shucks Gavin you goin' makin' me blush like a little filly."

the Doctor then replied saying,

"Alright then if there is no other business you are free to go lad."

Applejack and I then thanked the Doctor again for everything he did, we then proceeded out from the front Hospital door when Applejack said,

"Well Gavin I am glad you are okay, now we better get goin' my granny should be about down making her famous zap apple jam."

while thinking about that yummy jam I said,

"That sounds delicious, it will be nice to see a farm again I have not been to one since I was 5 years old."

And as we walked to her farm I notice Applejack is blushing again like back in the Hospital but think nothing else of it then I began to think about what other things I would discover in this strange new world.


End file.
